Fernshade's Destiny
by JewelFires
Summary: Fernshade is a lonely MoonClan cat who spends most of her time alone in the forest. But when a visit from StarClan gives her a prophecy that claims Fernshade is the only cat who can stand against a raging force ready to destroy the clans, she is plunged into a perilous journey that takes her far beyond the clan, and may or may not take her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fernshade wandered through a brightly lit forest. The sun shone lightly through the leaves, gleaming off her pale green pelt. A mouse skittered almost right under Fernshade's paws, but she didn't go after it. Some sense told her that she was not here to hunt. "_But if I'm not here to hunt for my clan, then why am I here?" _Fernshade wondered. Fernshade looked around once again, trying to figure out where she was. "_Then again, were is 'here'? It feels familiar...like I've been here before...but I don't recognize this part of the __territory..." _

Fernshade continued to walk through the forest, hoping she might find someone who could help her figure out where she was. As she brushed by some ferns, she saw a another cat. Fernshade almost called out to the cat, but then saw that the cat was hunting. Fernshade decided to let the cat finish its hunt before asking where she was. As Fernshade sat down to wait for the cat, it prowled forwards. The cat stopped, then leaped forwards, landing squarely on an unsuspecting squirrel. The cat then killed the squirrel with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch!" Fernshade called, stepping out of the shadows. The cat whirled around, and Fernshade froze in shock. The snow-white fur, the gleaming deep sea-blue mixed with sea-green eyes, the snowflake mark on the left forepaw... "Sn-Snowfall?" Fernshade asked in astonishment.

Snowfall, Fernshade's mother, was a beautiful she-cat who had died when Fernshade and her sister, Seaflash, were very young. Snowfall had died bravely defending Fernshade and Seaflash from a badger who had attacked the MoonClan camp. Fernshade had grown up in the care of another queen, Moonshadow, after Snowfall had died. Fernshade never really knew her father either, for he had died soon after Snowfall from grief. Fernshade had learned to defend for herself and only truly rely on herself so she would never have to suffer the pain of losing anyone again.

Fernshade and Snowfall just stared at each other for a moment. Then it all clicked into place for Fernshade. She was in StarClan, and that was why she was able to see her mother. "Snowfall!" Fernshade said as she rushed up to her mother and nuzzled her.

Snowfall's eyes were filled with shock. "Fernshade! You can't be here!" her voice was panicky.

Fernshade stepped back, hurt shining in her eyes. "B-But don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do!" Snowfall hurriedly said. "It's just that..."

"Just what?" Fernshade inquired.

"I-" Snowfall was cut off as another cat stepped out of the bracken. This cat was a moon-silver color with dark specks of midnight blue. The cat had deep royal blue eyes. "That can't be...Midnightstar?"Fernshade asked awed.

Midnightstar was MoonClan's original leader and founder. He had been a rouge, but had formed MoonClan with Rainstorm, Snowfall, SparrowWing, and Hawkstar, then Hawkgaze. Midnightstar had then gathered other rouges, loners, and some kittypets to join the new clan. MoonClan had prospered under Midnightstar. He had been a good and kind leader, so it had been a tragedy for the whole clan when he had died.

Midnightstar purred softly. "Yes, I'm Midnightstar. And you must be Fernshade. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Fernshade gaped. "Me? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"You can't do this Midnightstar!" Snowfall said fiercely, stepping in front of Fernshade. "I won't let you!"

"What is going on here?!" Fernshade asked, becoming exasperated.

"Nothing that concerns you," Snowfall said, trying to steer Fernshade away from Midnightstar.

"Snowfall, this **must **be done, and you know that! For the good of MoonClan, for the good of all the clans," Midnightstar said gently.

"Would someone just explain to me what's going on?!" Fernshade practically yowled, her patience gone.

Midnightstar turned to Fernshade. "There's a prophecy, that says the clans will be destroyed by "a raging water storm". But, there remains hope. One cat can stand against the storm, but if this cat fails, the clans will be forever destroyed."

"That doesn't make any sense," Fernshade said, puzzled. "Don't all storms have water? And what makes you think I'm the cat who can stop it?"

"Let me tell you the prophecy," Midnightstar said, then recited,

_The raging clawed storm looms over the clans_

_It's anger is unimaginable, unable to be deprived from its course_

_But one can stand against the raging force_

_A swaying plant glinting in the moon's light_

_Takes the force of the storm for the clans_

_But many challenges will make the one want to give up, turn back_

_If the one turns back, they will fail, and the clans forever changed_

"The plant glinting in the moon's light...is me?" Fernshade asked.

"We believe so," Midnightstar said. "You're named for a plant, the fern, and your clan name is MoonClan."

"But I still don't understand!" Fernshade cried.

"Midnightstar, you can't let her! She may not be the one! It could be another cat!" Snowfall pleaded.

"She must be," Midnightstar said. "If she's not, we are all doomed."

Fernshade looked back and forth between Midnightstar and Snowfall. "But how do I stop it? And what is the "clawed storm'?" Fernshade asked, still confused. But Midnightstar an Snowfall were already fading. "Wait! Don't leave!"

"I will be watching over you, no matter what happens," Snowfall's voice touched Fernshade's ears as the scene dissolved around her, plunging Fernshade into the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fernshade awoke with a start in a small dip in the ground. _"Where am I?" _she thought. Then she remembered: last night she had snuck out of camp and come to her favorite spot in the forest, a dip in the ground that was hidden by ferns. Fernshade loved to watch the light fall though the fern's leaves and dapple across the ground. No one else in the clan knew where this spot was, not even Seaflash, which made it even more special for Fernshade. _"But I'd better get back to the clan, before some cat realizes I'm missing or the dawn patrol catches me."_

Fernshade stood up, stretching her cramped muscles. She sniffed the air, making sure no other cat was near. When she was sure that she was alone, she slid through the ferns and out of the little dip. Fernshade slid through the quiet forest, listening to the sounds of birds chirping. She kept her senses open, looking for prey, so if she was caught, she had an excuse for being out of camp. _  
_

As Fernshade neared camp, the sun was just finishing clearing the horizon, the sky a mix of oranges, pinks, and blues. The stars were fading, and Fernshade's mind drifted back to the night before. _"How can I be the one cat who can stop a 'raging force' bent on destroying the clans? I'm not anything special...I'm just an average __warrior..." _Fernshade's though was cut off as a group of cats, the dawn patrol, slid through the camp entrance, which Fernshade had now reached. Crystalclaw was in the lead, followed by Darkcloud, Sparrowwing, and Thunderstripe.

"What are you doing out here this early in the morning?" Crystalclaw asked, a tad of suspicion rising in her voice.

"I'm allowed to go for a walk aren't I?" Fernshade asked, her head held high.

"I was just asking a question," Crystalclaw said. "No need to get defensive." Crystalclaw and her patrol walked past Fernshade, and Fernshade entered the camp. _"If you don't want me to get defensive, don't act suspicious of me!" _Fernshade thought angrily.

Fernshade walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. She walked over to a shadowed area and sat down to eat the mouse. _"I've got to tell someone about last night. But who? I suppose my first choice would be Frostblossom, since she's talked and shared dreams with StarClan before." _

Fernshade finished off her mouse then started looking for Frostblossom. As she was looking, a coal black tom ran up to Fernshade. "Hi Fernshade!" the tom, Coalpad, said.

Fernshade glanced at Coalpad. "Hi Coalpad," Fernshade said, without much emotion, and kept on walking past Coalpad.

Coalpad hurried to catch up with Fernshade. "So...so you want to go hunting with me?"

Fernshade continued walking. "I can't, I need to find Frostblossom."

"Why?" Coalpad inquired.

"Because I need to talk to her," Fernshade said shortly. She then spotted Frostblossom in the medicine cat den and hurried towards her.

Coalpad stopped and hung behind Fernshade. "So I'll see you later?" he called, but not much hope in his voice.

"Uh…sure…" Fernshade called back. Coalpad quietly walked away, hurt glimmering in his eyes.

Fernshade walked up to Frostblossom. "I need to talk to you," Fernshade said lowly.

Frostblossom continued sorting the herbs, not looking up. "About what?" she asked.

"I had a dream about StarClan," Fernshade said. "And they said the clans could be destroyed."

Frostblossom looked up sharply. "Well then, you'd better come into my den."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fernshade and Frostblossom walked into the medicine den where they found the medicine cat apprentice, Gazingpaw, figuring out what herbs needed to be replenished. "Tansy, water mint, yarrow…"

"Gazingpaw," Frostblossom interrupted.

Gazingpaw looked up. "Yes Frostblossom?"

"Do on out and look for the herbs you know you need right now," Frostblossom said.

"But I'm not finished look-" Gazingpaw started.

"I know," Frostblossom said. "But I need you to go out now, so I can talk to Fernshade alone."

Gazingpaw glanced over at Fernshade, then nodded at Frostblossom. "Okay." Gazingpaw walked out of the medicine den, calling to her friend, Leafpaw, to come help her collect herbs.

Once Gazingpaw had left, Frostblossom turned to Fernshade. "Now, tell me all about this dream you had, starting from the beginning."

Fernshade started to spin her tale. "I was walking through a beautiful forest, when I saw my mother, Snowfall. She was really panicked when she saw me. Then Midnightstar came out, and told me that I was the one cat who could save the clans from being destroyed. Then, he gave me a prophecy."

_The raging clawed storm looms over the clans_

_Its anger is unimaginable, unable to be deprived from its course_

_But one can stand against the raging force_

_A swaying plant glinting in the moon's light_

_Takes the force of the storm for the clans_

_But many challenges will make the one want to give up, turn back_

_If the one turns back, they will fail, and the clans forever changed_

Frostblossom sat down, her tail curling over her paws. She ran the prophecy over in her head again, trying to decipher its meaning. "So what do you think it means?" Fernshade asked.

"Well, I can understand why StarClan thinks you're the only one who can save the clans. ' Swaying plant glinting in the moon's light'…that seems to be you. 'Many challenges will make the one want to turn back. If the one turns back, they will fail and the clans forever changed'…the journey will be very difficult and you will want to give up, but the clans will be destroyed if you do." Frostblossom finally said.

"But what's the 'raging clawed storm'?" Fernshade asked. "How can a storm have claws? And 'takes the force of the storm for the clans'? What does all that mean?"

Frostblossom took a deep breath. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes I do!" Fernshade exclaimed. "If I am going to stop this 'clawed storm' I need to know all I can about it!"

Frostblossom opened her mouth to answer Fernshade when Shimmersong, one of MoonClan's queens, rushed into the medicine den. "Frostblossom! I need you!"

Frostblossom switched her attention from Fernshade to the Shimmersong. "What is it Shimmersong?"

Shimmersong answered, her voice panicky, "Its Mosskit. She won't stop coughing. Please come look at her!"

Frostblossom glanced over at Fernshade. "We'll finish this conversation later." Frostblossom walked out of the den, flicking her tail, signaling for Shimmersong to follow. Shimmersong hurries out of the medicine den, following Frostblossom. As Frostblossom passed Fernshade she said, "I shouldn't be long. Wait for me in here." Fernshade nodded in reply.

A little while later, Frostblossom came back into the den. "Just as I suspected, nothing Shimmersong needed to worry about. Mosskit just breathed in a large amount of pollen and that caused her to have a sneezing fit."

Fernshade purred a little. "Poor Mosskit."

"Yes yes," Frostblossom said, waving her tail. "Now…what part of the prophecy was I about to explain?" Frostblossom said, getting right to the point.

"You were about to explain the _'Takes the force of the storm for the clans.'_ You seemed a little spooked about it…but I want to know everything you can explain about it to me." Fernshade said seriously.

Frostblossom sighed deeply. "Fine, if you really want to know…"

"Which I do," Fernshade cut in.

"I…I think that it mean…'_Taking the force of the storm for the clans' _means that…you won't make it back from the quest."

"You mean I'll live in a new place?" Fernshade asked in a small voice, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Frostblossom slowly shook her head. "No…I think it means you won't come back alive." Frostblossom said as she sadly looked into Fernshade's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fernshade had known it was coming. But hearing it out loud had a different effect on her. Fernshade's chest closed up, and her mouth got all dry. She felt like she was going to suffocate. Fernshade has always had a hidden fear of death and what might happen to her after death, after she barely escaped it two leaf-falls ago. Fernshade's mind flashed back to the time. She had been exploring a cave, a little ways out of MoonClan territory. When she reached what had appeared to be the end of the cave, Fernshade saw a little spring. When she went over to take a drink, she saw a shimmering form appeared the water. The cat looked like how a cat from StarClan might look, but it wasn't shimmering with stars. The cat shone with a crueler light, like that of a crisp winter morning.

"Hello, Fernshade." The cat said.

Fernshade reared back in surprise. "H-How do you know my name?"

The cat chuckled. Everyone where I come from knows the name of Fernshade," It said.

"Well, who are you then?" Fernshade asked, as bravely as she could.

The mysterious cat chuckled again. "You may call me Spook," the cat, which Fernshade could now tell was a she-cat, said.

"And how do you know me?" Fernshade asked. "And where do you come from?"

"Where I am from is not necessary for you to know," Spook said. "As for how I know your name Fernshade, let's just say you're like a celebrity in my home."

"I would still like to have the 'unnecessary' information of where you're from," Fernshade said,

"You really want to know where I'm from?" Spook, said harshly. Then, in an even crueler voice, a smirk covering her face. "I come from the place that cats go when they betray their clans, completely turn their back on StarClan and become ruthless, murdering rouges who live and die alone! Where we are so terrible, we cannot go to the darkest part of the Dark Forest!"

Fernshade backed away from Spook, feeling very spooked herself. _"The irony of me being spooked by a cat named Spook," _she thought to herself, then said, mustering the courage she had left, "That still doesn't explain why you know me."

Spook hissed, "You are well known in the Banished Wood because you will turn your back on everything you know and think you love and join me and the others in the Banished Wood, in one of the most spectacular betrayals ever!"

Fernshade stepped back once again. "N-No, I would never betray my clan!" she said, astonished at this cat's cruelty.

"Oh but you will," Spook said. "Just I did, and just as Rainstorm did! And just as Snowfall would've done!"

Fernshade gaped, then hissed, "Rainstorm would never do such a thing! My father was a loyal MoonClan warrior; he helped found MoonClan! And Snowfall never betrayed MoonClan, I know she's safe in StarClan, away from the likes of you!"

Spook threw back her head and laughed. "You think Rainstorm was loyal?! That he was killed by a fox when he was too broken hearted to fight back after his beloved Snowfall died?! Let me ask you this: Did anyone in the clan ever find his body? No, all that was found was a group of paws close together, clumps of fur, and blood. What really happened: Rainstorm met a fox while leaving the clan. The fox almost killed him, but he was able to escape. Then he became like me, like any other cat in the Banished Wood. That, is the true story of what happened to Rainstorm."

Fernshade was numb with shock._ "Could what Spook be saying is true? Did Rainstorm really turn away from everything he believed in?" _

Spook smirked again. "Questioning the fabricated truths you thought were right? Good! That's the first step in turning to my ways." she said gleefully.

"But what makes you so certain I'll betray my clan and become a rouge?" Fernshade asked suddenly. "How you know this for sure?"

Spook started to spin her tale. "Long ago, there was a cat named Solstice. Solstice was the first cat who turned away from StarClan and the clans. She tried to get others to join her. Many left their clans and did, drawn by the picture of pure freedom she created. Right before Solstice died, she had a vision: other cats would refuse to turn to the way of life she had created. They would all come from the line of a cat named Firestar, who led a clan called ThunderClan. With her last breath, Solstice cursed all of Firestar's descendants. Any who did not join her way of life would die."

Fernshade's mind was reeling from everything Spook had just told her. If what this StarClan cursed cat said was true, Fernshade was a descendent of Firestar. Fernshade had heard storied from the elders as kit about Firestar; how he led one of the original warrior clans, ThunderClan. How Firestar had been a great and powerful leader, probably the best leader any clan from any time could ever have. But the old clans had mysteriously disappeared, and had never been found. No one knew if the old clans still existed, or if they had gone completely. "So, if what you're saying is true," Fernshade said to Spook, "that I'm a descendent of Firestar, and I have a choice of either betraying my clan or dying."

"Would you look at that!" Spook said. "You got it all figured out. So, you choose to leave you clan, or die a horrible and gruesome death. The choice is yours." Spook said it so comfortably, like it totally didn't matter which Fernshade chose.

"You told both my mother and father this same thing, didn't you," Fernshade said. "Rainstorm followed you, but Snowfall didn't, so you killed her."

"Correct again!" Spook said. "So, will you follow in your father's steps, or your mother's?"

It took Fernshade about two seconds to come up with an answer. She hissed, "I think I'll stick with my clan and see what happens. Go ahead on try to make good on your mouse-brained curse!"

Spook hissed and spit at Fernshade. "You've made a grave mistake Fernshade. You will soon regret not betraying your clan." Spook started to fade away, leaving Fernshade alone in the cavern once again. Fernshade let out a whoosh of breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

As Fernshade started to wind her way back through the tunnel, she heard a rumbling sound. Fernshade looked up and saw that the tunnel roof was shaken. _"You will soon regret not betraying your clan," _Spook's words rang in Fernshade's ears. _"The tunnel's going to collapse!" _Fernshade thought, panic shooting through her.

Fernshade bolted forwards just as a boulder smashed into the place where she had been standing a moment earlier. Fernshade ran through the winding tunnels, dodging falling rocks and debris. She turned a corner, and saw the light of day shining not too far ahead. Fernshade pumped her legs as fast as they would go. She slid out of the cavern just as a boulder fell in front of the opening of the cave, sealing it forever.

"You were very lucky this time, escaping the cave-in," Spook's disembodied voice surrounded Fernshade. "But the next time we meet, you will not be so lucky."

"Fernshade?" Frostblossom said, waving her tail in front of Fernshade's face. "Are you ok? You blanked out on me there."

Fernshade's eyes snapped open, her breath coming in quiet, shallow gasps. The memory dispersed, leaving Fernshade back in the medicine den. "I'm fine Frostblossom." Fernshade was surprised at how strong her voice sounded. "Thank you for explaining the prophecy to me."

"You're welcome," Frostblossom said. "But, are you sure you're ok? You blanked out on me, then your breathing became a bit shallow."

"No, no I'm fine," Fernshade said quietly. "Thanks again for helping with the prophecy."

"You're welcome!" Frostblossom called as Fernshade left the den. Fernshade waved her tail in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fernshade sat in the weak leaf-bare sunlight, her body drinking in as much heat as it could. She stared around the clan camp, watching the cats go about their daily business. LeafPaw was wrestling with her brother, StonePaw, and their other brother, ThornPaw, was sitting nearby watching the fight. Hawkstar was sitting up on the MoonRock, where meetings that involved the whole clan were held, with his mate, Seaflash. _"Seaflash is lucky to have a mate, especially one as kind and caring as Hawkstar," _Fernshade thought, a little enviously as she watched her sister.

Fernshade was still looking around camp when Coalpad found her again. "Hi Fernshade!" Coalpad said.

Fernshade quickly glanced over at Coalpad, then away again. "Hi Coalpad," she said.

"Are you doing anything?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," Fernshade said, still not looking at Coalpad.

"So you want to come hunting now?" Coalpad asked enthusiastically.

Fernshade looked over at Coalpad when he said this. _"Why is he taking such a sudden interest in spending time with me?" _she thought to herself. "Um, sure," Fernshade said.

Coalpad purred. "Great! I know it's leaf-bare, but I know a really good spot for hunting. It's on the other side of the territory, near the border we have that we don't share with any other clan. Come on!" Coalpad led Fernshade out of camp. Fernshade quietly followed.

The two cats walked side by side through the forest, Coalpad occasionally shooting quick glances at Fernshade. Leaves crunched softly under their feet, and a light dusting of snow started to fall, sticking to the cat's fur. The trees around Fernshade and Coalpad grew thicker, the pine branches dipping towards the ground, covered in snow. The small prints left by the cats were quickly covered with snow. They passed a slow-flowing river, which was starting to freeze around the edges.

"We're almost there," Coalpad said quietly, breaking the silence. Fernshade nodded in response, and the pair lapsed back into silence.

Fernshade and Coalpad soon came upon a clearing, which was surrounded by the frosty trees, and had a quickly thickening layer of snow. A frozen stream ran through the clearing, the pale sunlight sparkling off the dazzlingly blue ice. Beyond the river was a thick undergrowth of thorny, leafless bushes, and vast clumps of bracken. Laden heavy with snow, the branches dipped low to the ground, cresting an impassible route. "Is this the spot?" Fernshade asked.

"No," Coalpad answered. "But we're almost there."

"Where else is there to go?" Fernshade asked dubiously.

"Just follow me," Coalpad said confidently.

Coalpad led Fernshade to the edge of the frozen river and stepped out onto the ice. Fernshade stopped at the very edge. "W-We have to cross the river?!"

"Yeah, it's really not that hard," Coalpad reassured Fernshade.

Fernshade stepped out cautiously on the ice. When it didn't immediately crack and send her plunging into the river, she took another cautious step forwards. "The key is to not look down," Coalpad said quietly from beside Fernshade. "If you look down, you'll see the river through the ice." Fernshade nodded stiffly, keeping her eyes up.

After what felt like an eternity to Fernshade, they reached the other side. Fernshade breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Come on," Coalpad said. "We're nearly there. Just through the bracken."

"Through the bracken? But…how?" Fernshade was very confused.

Coalpad purred. "Just follow me. I know the way."

Fernshade walked after Coalpad as he walked to the bracken, but then he took a turn, as if he were going around the bracken. But then, he cut into the bracken, which parted easily in front of him, creating a path through the other parts of the thorny bracken. Fernshade looked around the path in amazement. Coalpad continued to lead her on, and eventually they came to the end of the path. But what Fernshade saw at the end of the path amazed her even more.

Towering above the clearing were four giant pine trees. Sitting in the middle was a huge rock that rose up above the rest of the clearing. The clearing seemed as though it had been used for a gathering of some sorts at one point, but now it seemed abandoned. The way there was no scent except the falling snow told Fernshade that no creature had been here at all for a while. Fernshade turned to Coalpad and said, "How in the name of StarClan did you find this place?"

Coalpad shuffled his paws. "I was chasing a squirrel, and I didn't realize I had crossed the border. It slipped through the bracken, and when I followed it, it led me here."

Fernshade looked around the clearing once again. "This spot is really cool Coalpad," Fernshade said, genuinely. "Thank you for taking me here."

Coalpad purred and ducked his head. "I-I'm glad you like it," he said. Coalpad looked up right as Fernshade had started to look away and caught her eye. Fernshade and Coalpad locked eyes and froze. Neither of them seemed to be able to move their muscles. Fernshade finally broke her gaze away from Coalpad's and looked down at her paws instead. Coalpad immediately looked away after that, looking anywhere but at Fernshade.

"We should…probably head back…to…to camp…" Fernshade said nervously. "Before they wonder where we are…"

"Yeah," Coalpad said. "Let's…go."

The two cats walked back through the bracken and crossed back over the frozen river, and headed into MoonClan territory. Once they crossed into the territory, Fernshade and Coalpad started trotting quickly back to camp, which they soon reached.

As soon as the pair walked into camp, they saw a group of MoonClan cats gathered around Hawkstar and some cat neither of them recognized. As Fernshade got closer, she drew in a quick gasp. Standing near Hawkstar talking to him as though she had known him her whole life, was a silver tabby she-cat with piercing ice blue eyes. When she turned to face the new arrivals as Hawkstar did, the she-cat's face was too hauntingly familiar. Fernshade took a step back wondering how this could've happened.

"Oh hi Fernshade, Coalpad!" Hawkstar said. "This kind cat was looking for you. I was just about to tell her you went out hunting, but here you are!"

Fernshade walked stiffly towards Hawkstar and the she-cat. "Hello Hawkstar. What does she want?" she said, a nervous tint in her voice. "And…and who is this? I need a…memory refresher."

A flicker of a question crossed across Hawkstar's eyes. "She said her name was…did you say your name?"

The she-cat smiled, not a very pretty smile. "No, I never did mention my name. Come now Fernshade, you have to remember me. We met two leaf-falls ago."

"Just tell me your name," Fernshade hissed.

"Fine," the she-cat sighed. "I'm Spook."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fernshade held back a hiss of disgust. "Why are you here?" she asked, barely keeping her voice steady.

"I just wanted to say hello to an old friend," Spook purred, the strain in her voice heard only by Fernshade. "I was thinking we could go for a little walk in the forest?"

"Can't we just stay in camp? Fernshade asked nervously.

Spook chuckled. "No, you know how much I love the forest in leaf-bare. Come now, let's go."

Fernshade nodded stiffly and followed Spook out of camp. Spook led to a more remote part of the territory, then turned and faced Fernshade, all traces of friendliness gone from her face. Spook shimmered a little, then took on the apparition form which she had had when Fernshade first met her. "I think we both know I'm not here to check on how you're pitiful life is going," Spook said, venom oozing from her words.

"Why are you here?" Fernshade hissed quietly. "And how did you take the form of a solid cat?"

"One of my many talents," Spook boasted. "I'm quite good at creating illusions. I simply make the other cat see what they want to see, and it works every time. And, I'm here to give you a second chance."

"A second chance?"

"Yes, you've had through two leaf-falls and half of leaf-bare to think it over. I know it's been on your mind."

"You must think I'm mouse-brained if you think that just because you show up here I'm suddenly going to join up with you," Fernshade said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Spook laughed. "You a mouse-brain if you think you can go on defying your destiny and get away with it! You only have to options: betray your clan, happily turning back on everything those," Spook spat out the word, _"clans _have ever taught you, or die. I think the choice should be very obvious."

"You're right, it is," Fernshade said. "My choice: not betray my clan, and live to tell the tale."

Spook hissed violently. "You will die Fernshade! You will perish in agony!" she yowled as her spirit was blown away in the wind.

Fernshade slowed her breathing as her second encounter with Spook ended. _"It can't be good it Spook has chosen to reappear to me to give me another chance to turn away from the clans. She must be planning on striking soon." _Fernshade pushed back through the shrubbery, headed back to camp. _"I think it's time to tell Hawkstar about this." _

When Fernshade reached camp, she made a beeline for Hawkstar who was talking to Eagleflight, setting up the patrols. Fernshade stood off to the side, her tail tip flicking impatiently. When Hawkstar walked away from Eagleflight, Fernshade said, "Hawkstar, I need to talk to you."

Hawkstar glanced at Fernshade. "You're back already?"

Fernshade nodded. "Spook…didn't have much to say. But Hawkstar, I need to talk to you about something really important."

Hawkstar nodded. "Come into my den." The two cats leaped up the MoonRock to the leader's den. Hawkstar's den had two moss nests set in the middle, one for him and one for Seaflash. Hawkstar sat in his nest, then turned to Fernshade. "What do you need to tell me?"

Fernshade told Hawkstar about her visit to StarClan, the prophecy, and meeting Snowfall. Hawkstar stayed quiet after Fernshade had finished telling him all this, then asked, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Just Frostblossom," Fernshade replied. Fernshade then told him about what Frostblossom thought the prophecy meant.

"And StarClan believes you're the only one who can stop this 'clawed storm'? No other cat has the power to?" Fernshade nodded in agreement.

A moment of silence passed, during which both cats were thinking, Hawkstar wondering whether or not to send Fernshade on this deadly mission, Fernshade about her encounters with Spook. It was during this time that Fernshade was struck with understanding. Replaying what Spook had said in her head, and mixed it with the prophecy." _A clawed storm…cats have claws, and Spook wants to create a storm of death. Plant glinting in the moon's light…I stand before Spook, the only one who can stop her. Takes the force of the storm for the clan…Spook kills me, but I keep her from destroying the clans which I refused to betray. _

_"That fox-heart!" _Fernshade thought. _"She set this whole thing up! And she knows I'll go to her to save the clans…and give up my life in the process. And…I guess she's right." _Fernshade looked over at Hawkstar, and said, her voice steady, "I'll go. I will save the clans."

Hawkstar looked at her sharply. "Even though it means you probably won't come back?"

Fernshade nodded. "I will give up my life if it means that no one else in the clans must die."

Hawkstar was torn between sending a patrol of cats, maybe even including some cats from other clans after talking to the other leaders, and letting Fernshade go on her own. Fernshade seemed to know exactly what Hawkstar's thought process was, and shook her head. "I need to go alone. StarClan has prophesized that I am the only cat who can stand against this "clawed storm". I need must go alone if it is to be destroyed."

Hawkstar knew this in his heart, but his mind still tried to find a way around it. Finally, coming up with nothing, hung his head in defeat. "Ok," he sighed. "Will you tell anyone you're going? Or take someone with you?"

"No," Fernshade replied. "It will be easier if I don't say good-bye. But please tell Seaflash once I've left. I don't want her to think I've left the clan for no reason."

"I will," Hawkstar said, sadness tinting his voice. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get some traveling herbs from Frostblossom." Fernshade stood up and started to head out of Hawkstar's den.

"Fernshade?" Hawkstar called out, wanting to say one last thing. Fernshade turned her head. Hawkstar wanted to say a million things to Fernshade, but instead, all that came out was, "Take care of yourself." Fernshade nodded, and quietly walked out of the den.


End file.
